1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to the protection of computer systems from malicious code.
2. Description of Related Art
Increasingly various forms of malicious code, such as spyware and computer viruses, protect their presence on computer systems using a variety of stealthing and persistence techniques. These techniques actively prevent detection and removal of the malicious code from a running system.